A Particular Visitor (Part 5)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Moriarty When Will This End? A Particular Visitor (Part 5) 90 Comments Dr. H. Griffin Dr. H. Griffin @DrHGriffin 2 years ago Still a little while to go, but we will get this done! In London: Ariadne, Molony, Griffin and most of the Lodgers have arrived at Professor Charles Hobbimer's, Ariadne's mentor, home as a safe haven. Talbot, trapped in the bear trap, is intercepted by Charricthran. Having Moriarty betray him, Talbot divulges what Moriarty told him about his plans. Moriarty plans to use the research gained to create a criminal empire within London, for profit and criminal protection. He would create invisible spies from Cheshire, werewolf brutes from Jasper, airship surveillance from Bryson, strong guards from Rose and whatever Jekyll's research would give him. Charricthran teleports Talbot to Glasgow, into Weir's protection. Charricthran then follows Moriarty, who is in a nearby park feeding pigeons. Moriarty takes pages from his notebook and feeds them to the pigeons, essentially tying up loose ends. Moriarty then journeys to the warehouse where the targets are kept, but finds one of his men away from his position of guarding the warehouse. Moriarty finds that the targets are safe, but kills him anyway for laziness. Knowing that the warehouse is safe, Moriarty ventures to Waterloo Station and travels to his Oxford home, Charricthran still following him. Moriarty receives a letter from the warehouse telling him that they are safe and awaiting instructions. Moriarty sends a letter back explaining that he will visit them tomorrow to extract their research. He then realises that leaving Talbot alive was a huge mistake, as he could've been questioned. The carriage containing the kidnapped Lodgers arrives at the warehouse on the south bank of the Thames, with Cheshire's escape ready. Cheshire grabs the drivers pistol as they get out and orders the guards to let them all go or he will shoot the driver. The leader of the group instead shoots the driver and knocks out Cheshire. When inside, Jamie offhandedly backchats the leader, who drags Rose into one of the disused offices and beats her severely. When the leader has finished, he leaves the group for the night. Malemi, Mz. Hyde and Kito follow the scent trail of the carriage. Malemi spots Cheshire threatening the driver as they go out, and tells the others that they should wait. In Glasgow: Weir recieves Ariadne's telegram, informing him that Griffin is still alive but being kept for information, that the Lodgers are safe with her, and that Mz. Hyde killed some of the police. Keeping his cool, Weir orders everyone to go their separate ways: Millie to guard Jekyll and Lanyon, Helen to meet Alice and Richard in Bryson's balloon and Griffin to "make his arrangements". Weir then questions Talbot, who tells him what he told Charricthran; but adds Moriarty's history. Weir then leaves Talbot to be cared for. After cleaning up the mess in the Society, in one of Bryson's balloons, Alice and Richard arrive in Glasgow with the remaining Lodgers and are met by Helen. Weir, making sure that everyone is comfortable and safe, goes out and sends a telegram to Ariadne, asking who is with her and if anyone has been arrested. Going back, Weir talks with Alice and informs her about Moriarty and the police attack. Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago " Well then, let's not waste any time... " Malemi went to dive back into the shadows but stopped midway. He turned back to the others. His face looked as though he tasted something foul " Wait, they're stopping. " He watched as the carriage slowed and a new scene unfolded. The lodgers stepping out, the driver being taken by a invisible force...no person. Malemi's fur stiffened when he heard the voice of Cheshire echo out. He behind the driver...some other man coming and shooting the driver...Cheshire knocked unconscious... The lodgers were lead inside, Cheshire and the driver dragged inside alongside them. Malemi sat there, frozen with shock. It wasn't what happened, it wasn't the number of guns, it was Cheshire. The Little Thief. He wasn't conscious of it, but he was growling up a storm and his claws were curling into his palms. It was a few beats before he shook his head, clearing up his sudden mood. Turning to the others, Malemi struggled to find his words. " I-i-i...I THINK we should wait...Maybe they have a plan or something. I-i don't know. " ((Mz.Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat The Fox you guys can carry on on your own, since Ariadne is pretty separate from this bit!)) 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago (Okay!) 5 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago (Ok!) (The Fox) What?! Why? We can take them on! C'mon Slyly, I've got like, a dozen bullets lodged in my body. The more I stay still, the more pain I feel! (Miss-Dreamerkat) 4 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Kito blinked as he stared at her. "Um?" He should not ask. 3 •Share › Avatar The Fox Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago " I--I DON'T KNOW! " Malemi slide away from the two, hissing. He sank away shadowy corner in a angry huff before throwing a glare at Mz. Hyde. " If it hurts you so much, Why don't you try and pull them out? I can help if necessary, since I got the claws for it! " His claws sprang into view, his tail lashing and his ears tucked back. He let off a furious energy, growling and cursing under his breathe, until he manage to take a breathe and relax. There was still a growl in his voice and anger in his words but at the very least he managed to hold back his sudden fit of anger. His eyes looked over Mz. Hyde's wounds silently. " In fact, if you or Kito has a needle and string on you, I can pull out those bullets and one of you can sew those wounds up. Then, once you've rested up, we can strike the warehouse at night. " He looked up. " It's close to nightfall now, so we best hurry if we do so. " ( Dr. H. Griffin ) 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin The Fox • 2 years ago • edited Although it was evening, the kidnapped Lodgers began to fall asleep. It had been a tiring day, and they were not prepared to waste a rest. One by one, except Cheshire. He would get out and find help. Cheshire made sure that everyone was asleep, made sure that he wouldn't wake them up, and crept over to the door. Barred. Great. If only I had my tools. The windows were slightly open, but Moriarty's men would likely attack at the slightest motion. Cheshire would have to be incredibly quiet. At the back, he noticed a window that he would be able to fit through. Thank God. With one last look at Anna and Matthew, Cheshire climbed out the window as quiet as he could. He couldn't see far, the night was coming in, but he could see what was on the ground. Gravel. Cheshire eyed a few men standing around the warehouse, armed with pistols and rifles. He could make a break for it, the darkness and his ability would be advantageous, but the sound would alarm them. He decided to just run. Surprisingly, no one shot at him. There wasn't a sound of question nor protest. Nothing. The only thing wrong was that his feet were hurt. Turning a corner, he ran straight into someone. ((Mz.Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat)) 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago *And that person was Mz. Hyde. Thankfully, she kept her voice down so the guards wouldn't hear.* Ow! Watch it! I've already been shot today and I don't want to get shot anymore! 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago ((Miss-Dreamerkat )) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Kito growled lowly and turned in to a wolf. He glared at the man, he didn't know if he was friend of for. But all we knew is he he needed to protect those that he knew where on his side. 3 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago ((The Fox)) 3 •Share › − Avatar The Fox Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago • edited " Who is it?! " Malemi swiveled around, his luminous eyes peering over their visitor. He'd been sulking there ever since the incident earlier that afternoon. Not only that but Mz. Hyde's refusal to have the bullets removed ticked him more than he expected. It didn't make any sense! Here she is bleeding to death and she REFUSED help! All this on top of the terrible luck of Cheshire being among the kidnapped lodgers and you had a very unhappy beast. All that didn't matter though, because he was struck cold at the sight of Cheshire next to Mz. Hyde. Malemi was lucky he still sat in the shadows, otherwise everyone would see his pelt rippling with shock and anger and his body trembling, ready for lash out given the chance. A ferocious snarl ripped through his throat and the click of sharp claws on the ground rang in the air. Smoke started to build up, wafting up from him, dark with emotion. It wasn't as thick as it could be, thanks to Malemi holding most of it back. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin The Fox • 2 years ago "Oh, I'm sorry, I need you to..." Cheshire for a moment was confused about who or what was in the alleyway. He recognised Mz. Hyde, he had seen her about the Society; which gave him some relief. Next was the wolf, whom he didn't know. And then there was the monster in the corner. Cheshire's heart either had a heart attack or was beating so fast he could hear it in his ears. The monster was here, it had come for him. "No... No... Not you...." ((Mz.Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat)) 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago (( Mz.Hyde -- you're up! )) •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Yeah it's me. Now move it or lose it! 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago ((Miss-Dreamerkat )) •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Kito nodded and snarled at him. 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago • edited There was so little holding him back. He could tear him apart right now...just rip right through him... But here he was, doing nothing...being a coward... Malemi gawked at Cheshire, his heart hammering against his ribs, his throat choked with fury. The longer he stared, the more smoke grew thick in the air. Damn him...DAMN him! More and more thoughts crowded his mind the longer he stared at the former thief. His teeth started to rattle as words escaped his voice. A fist struck the ground and a word, full of utmost vehemence, dripped through clenched teeth. " CHESHIRE. " ( Dr. H. Griffin ) 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin The Fox • 2 years ago • edited "You... What are you doing here?!" he shouted at the monster. "What are you doing here?!" Why did it have to be today that everything went wrong for him? Kidnapped by a criminal mastermind, beaten by his underlings, and now Cheshire was eye-to-eye with the one thing he never hoped to see again. But that's not important. "Listen to me," Cheshire told Mz. Hyde. "My family and the others are in that warehouse. We need to save them." ((Mz.Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat )) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago ((Mz.Hyde )) •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago I know, that's why we're here! We came to rescue you guys! Unless of course we get caught from you SHOUTING. So please, BE QUIET. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago ((Miss-Dreamerkat )) •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago No one else was there. Hard to be 'else' when you were in another's shape. Charricthran ignored Moriarty's curiosity for the sake of playing another round of mental solitaire. Moriarty, for all his might, intimidation, and intelligence, appeared to be as human as they came. Thus far in this universe, he'd met exactly one person with the ability to perceive his exact location and presence like this, and it was on that man's behalf that Charricthran was tailing Moriarty at any rate. He never was particularly good at solitaire. That was more Keldra's pursuit. Blackjack and poker, on the other hand... ----------------------------------- Moriarty shrugged it off, and began to have a well-needed sleep. ((Tairais)) 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited While Moriarty slept, Charricthran ducked into The Other and wrote his observations down in a coded report for Lewis. One copy was in his native tongue, saved for his own archives and future use, and the other was in a code of his own devising, though he had no doubt that Lewis could decode it on his own, given how well the man knew him. Once he'd handed those off to someone who seemed competent enough to not lose the damn thing and had a quick conversation with Richard to make sure the kid was all right after all the excitement he'd been through to land the bloody balloon in the back lot of the hotel, he'd slipped off to check on one or two contacts and posted three ravens to keep watch in his absence. Moriarty was to visit the warehouse in the morning, but that did not mean that those under Lewis' charge were completely out of the woods. He pulled out some favors from the Courts to make doubly sure they'd be safe on the off chance that something happened. With those few errands run, and night steadily charting her course over the sunset, he reached back towards Moriarty's shadow and fell into that particular pocket of The Other once more. For the rest of the night, he busied himself with... "Administrative work". The Amuulzhaanir, after all, had questions. As did Wer'Vemud, ever snarling, snapping, pulling at its chains- But he digressed. A thought occurred to him some hours later. With a smirk, he slipped back towards where Pomeroy's body lay forgotten in the long-abandoned alleyway, grabbing Moriarty's bloodstained clothes along the way. 'Twould be an utter shame if someone were to come by them, after all. He'd better hold onto them for safekeeping. In another hour, the clothes and the body were safely secure in The Other. Small threads, tying together. A rope may yet emerge that could salvage the situation. see more 4 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Tairais • 2 years ago The next morning, Moriarty was awoken early by the opening door of his bedroom at five. Higgins entered, carrying a breakfast tray. Toast, butter, marmalade and coffee. The butler set it down on his lap. "Will that be all for this morning, sir?" Higgins asked. "Have Buxomley the carriage ready by seven. Do you have the times for trains to London Waterloo?" Moriarty asked. "Conveniently sir, the earliest time is at half-seven." "Excellent. Let the staff know I shall return this evening at five or so. Have them prepare my study with the equipment required." Moriarty told Higgins. His butler bowed and left. Moriarty had only eaten one slice before he dressed and made his downstairs gather a suitcase. It would be large enough to fit a blood sample, a blueprint and two recipes. Nothing from Jekyll, though, which is a shame. Oh well, maybe next time. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Charricthran wished he could spend a half-minute stretching out the perceived aches and pains in his body. While the didn't actually exist, he'd quickly grown bored enough to trick his mind halfway into thinking they did. Y'know. As you do. He watched Moriarty grab his suitcase and followed him on his heels, pleased to be making some actual progress. The warehouse. With the Lodgers. None that he particularly cared to worry about- they were all safe with Lewis- but Lodgers nonetheless. More importantly, something more interesting than ninety four games of mental solitaire. Sometimes, he really missed being able to sleep. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Tairais • 2 years ago The journey to London took longer than expected, but Moriarty sensed that it wouldn't have much meaningful impact. Stepping out from Waterloo Station, Moriarty hailed a cab and began another journey. The one where his prize awaited. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago For much of the journey, his mind was quite literally in the clouds; There were ravens passing by in the sky and secrets carried aloft on their wings. He spent the trip listening to and tasting them, savoring the darker ones like a fine wine and partaking of the smaller ones like little capers. A blade flashing in the dark, slippery shingles painted red. A kiss that belonged to a different man than the one she gave it to. Pearls exchanging hands and ciphers deciphered, engraved on rings. Far more entertaining than the cab drive that swiftly followed. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Tairais • 2 years ago Ever nearer, ever closer. Moriarty's mind hated stagnation. Waiting. Anticipating. Suppose they escaped before he arrived. No, his men were able. They could handle them, easily. Every street they passed, it amazed Moriarty how oblivious so many were to what was to come. Of course, hardly any of them would ever know. He preferred the control of the spotlight, not to be within it's beam. Moriarty would be the adviser to the crown, the government, you name it. Blackmail, bribes, beatings, any form to make sure that he would get his way. It would've worked, if they hadn't interfered. Perhaps he should have simply had the police take them all. They've done awful things before. Fires. Battles with monsters. Werewolves. But he wouldn't have used those crimes. He would use Jekyll. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Now, Charricthran couldn't read minds (though it was an illusion he was fond of circulating on the Courts to keep the Fae at bay). He wouldn't want to read minds. That being said, these secret thoughts of Moriarty's whispered with formless words and the barest impressions of thought. Aggravating, egotistical chatter, the likes of which he'd heard a thousand times before and would hear a thousand times again. Truly. Cockroaches- the bleedin' lot of them. It was almost enough to make him want to snap the blighter's neck from the recesses of his own shadow. Almost. There was still the matter of the warehouse, and a power vacuum that could potentially be worse than this chaos, were proper arrangements not made. He'd ask Lewis in a tick. Gods-damned, power-hungry scarecrows. Puppets of their own desire. No more interesting than watching white paint dry. And yet, Lewis had asked, and a Home was now in disarray because of this audacious little- Right. Not that it mattered. He was bloody irritated if he let himself think about it. So he didn't. see more 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Tairais • 2 years ago As the destination became ever closer, Moriarty ordered the driver to stop. The carriage slowed, coming to rest in front of it. The Society of Arcane Sciences. Although it looked the same, save the door blown inwards. It was a beautiful sight. Perhaps Talbot is still alive, Moriarty thought, and left the carriage. Walking over to the right-side alley, Moriarty waded through the disused traps, no longer functional. At last, he found the spot, but there was no Talbot. The bear trap had been forced open, a pool of blood had stained the ground. Moriarty knew that Talbot wasn't a strong man, and he doubted that the assistant could pry his leg from it. So it begged the question: who set him free? Surely not the Society, they would have either beat him to death or released him then beaten him to death in private. But then the police couldn't have found him... 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Charricthran allowed himself a quiet grin in the wake of Moriarty's stillness. One more thing going right in the wake of so much utter garbage. Garbage and cockroaches. That was all he would remember this day with. Maybe smoke and flames if the end of the day went the way he wanted to. He waited with curious eyes to see what would happen next. 3 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Tairais • 2 years ago Moriarty kicked the open bear trap, sending it flying across the alleyway, clanking with the brick walls. He then suddenly remembered. Griffin. Advancing, he found another pool of dried blood, but no Griffin. It wasn't usual for Moriarty to explode the way he did. He was normally reservedly calm, even in situations which could endanger his life; this was a trait he admired in himself. Those situations seemed to excite him most of the time. Standoffs between rival gangs, him in the crossfire, it was almost his way of an opiate. The truest form of living. His shouts could've been heard from a mile away. Shouts that didn't form any coherent words; not even a single syllable of English. They eventually stopped and Moriarty, gripped hands, clenched teeth, frowned face; exited the alleyway. Griffin was gone. He should have blown that bloody scientist's brains out then and there, relieve himself of a burden; but he didn't. Moriarty had elected to let him bleed, to suffer until his last breath. Why would anyone save him? The Lodgers certainly wouldn't. They would have killed him at the second he spoke. Why? Why would anyone save HIM?! 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Charricthran had to put a hand over his face and swallow his laughter at Moriarty's explosive rage. Served the damn cockroach right. Hopefully none of the fuzz decided to wander over and investigate a potential murder victim. That could make things a titch difficult, regardless of whether or not those who arrived were in Moriarty's pocket or not. The wind danced and caught leaves and scattered papers, bouncing, jovial almost. He regarded it with a wry smile. It was right, after all: Moriarty's downfall would be underestimating the Lodgers. A great bunch of wild cards, the lot of them. He let Moriarty's shadow ferry him ever onward, ever curious to see how things would develop. All the while, the wind laughed in its soundless way, and he smiled with it, in his formless way. 3 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Tairais • 2 years ago Moriarty clambered into the carriage, knocked the roof with his cane, and waited for the warehouse to roll in. After his business there would be concluded, he would commission his spies to find Griffin and kill him. Perhaps Cheshire's invisibility would help. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Charricthran watched for the warehouse with equal parts curiosity and something like anticipation. The sky felt as if it was holding its breath, even the wind's laughter fading into quiet undertones. Something was bound to happen, of that, he was certain. 'Twas the calm before the storm-- what would he do during its course? Only one way to find out. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Tairais • 2 years ago (Dr. H. Griffin) •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago ((I know, it's just this next bit requires the other threads to catch up timeline-wise, that's why I'm not replying.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Tairais: Richard chose the moment Lewis' pause ran over a handful of seconds to actually round the corner of the hallway he had been wandering down, rather than listen behind it. He moved to stand next to Lewis, and after a moment's hesitation, put a gentle hand on his shoulder. Sotto voce, he said, "If there is anything I can do to assist you, you need only ask. It would be the least I could do for you, now." With that, he flashed a friendly smile towards Alice, then began to walk past the pair. The second sandwich she had given him was still in his hand, half-eaten, but slowly getting whittled down as time passed. His stomach was grumpy, but unable to deny it had been hungry. ((Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll )) 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Alice processed the information, slowly putting the pieces together. The dead police men were do doubt do to Mz. Hyde and whoever James Moriarty was, he clearly had it out for the Society. Before Alice could ask why Professor Moriarty would attack their home, Richard appeared--Thank goodness! Bidding Lewis a quick thank you, the girl let herself be swept up by the metal man's wake and caught up to him. ((Jekyll1886)) 4 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "Thank you, Richard," said Lewis with a nod. "You're welcome, Alice." With that, the pair of them had left. He took the opportunity to check in on Jekyll and Lanyon, then brought some lunch up to Helen and Millie. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Millie had been listening all about the hotel while she was seemingly practising handwriting, hearing almost everything with her sensitive ears. She was mostly listening for when Griffin came back when she heard Lewis coming towards the door. She got up from the table as he rapped and opened the door. "Come in Lewis." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Lewis entered, bearing two trays of food. "Thanks for keeping an ear out, Millie," he said, setting one of the trays on the table. "Brought lunch for you--and your uncle, whenever he returns." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Having heard Weir and Millie talking, she abandoned her attempt at a nap and went over to investigate. “Oh good, you are back,” smiled Helen as she peeked into the room, appearing quite relieved to see Lewis, “I was worried I’d have to leave the Lodgers in Hela’s care.” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Not to worry," he chuckled, tray still in hand as he turned to face her. "Just had to attend to some business, is all. "I brought lunch. Thought you might have been too busy to get some yourself." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago “Ah, lovely, you’re a godsend Lewis,” She praised and eagerly poured herself a cup of tea, “You’re right, as usual—I haven’t had anything since brunch.” Pausing to take a long swallow of the warm and familiar drink, she closed her eyes, some of the tension falling from her shoulders. “Just been running off of instinct and nerves, I guess. I was trying to lie down just a moment ago, before I heard you,” She continued after a moment, grasping her cup with both hands to try and stop their shaking. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Why don't we sit down a little while?" he suggested to Helen. "Millie, I'll...leave you to it. Back in a bit." He took the remaining tray and set it on the table in his and Helen's room. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Helen quietly hummed her agreement, sipping from her cup as they walked. She sank into a chair with a sigh of relief and leaned her arms on the table, resting her eyes once more. She took a breath, then opened them again. “It really is great to see you.” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "Likewise," he replied, lifting the cover off the tray to reveal a meal of freshly cooked fish and vegetables. He took a seat. "Thank you for seeing after the lodgers, Helen. 'Twas a great help to me." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago She gave a warm smile and picked up her fork. "Anything to keep everyone safe and well... Besides, you didn't need anything else on your plate." She began to eat, washing down her food with gulps of tea. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Thankfully, we do have a bit of a breather just now," he said, removing the cover from his own plate. "Likely for the next several hours, in fact." He started on his fish. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "That's good to hear." She allowed him to get a few bites in, pouring herself another cup of tea. "Does... that mean you'll be around to keep an eye on Hela?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Most certainly," he replied with a smile. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago She mirrored the expression, relief flickering behind her eyes. "Wonderful. Ah, thank you..." A sip of tea. "I.. really do worry about... letting her out some days... And with everything going on now..." Her smile fading, she bit her lip. "Would it be better for... Hela to make up her time on a later date?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "I think we'll be alright," he assured as the fish steadily disappeared. "No cause for concern, thankfully. "Things have been set in motion today. They likely won't need finagling until tomorrow." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago “And, how are you doing, during the midst of all this?” She did her best not to stare at him, a waver of concern in her voice as she took another bite. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "Honestly?" he asked, his mask falling to reveal a wearied stoicism. "I'm tired. And yet can't sit still for all that," he remarked, gaze alighting briefly on his bouncing knee. He chuckled. "This business with Moriarty is a real headache, but on another level, I have to admit it's a bit...exciting. It's been some time since I had a decent challenge like this," he confessed, a muted gleam in his eye. "So...mixed feelings, I suppose." Fish gone, he started on the vegetables. "How are you, though?" 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "I'm... mostly worried about everyone. About how this'll all turn out," She answered softly, cupping her hands around her tea, "There's not much I can do to help out, so I've been trying to... to keep out of everyone's way and do what little things I can." Her gaze flicked up to his. "Keep myself busy, doing one task or another." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "I appreciate it, Helen," he acknowledged, holding her gaze. "You've handled the lodgers and the logistics excellently. I'm so relieved to have so many settled and safe under one roof." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago A faint smile. "Well, I've certainly had plenty of teaching and practice... 'Tis practically second nature..." She tugged on the edge of her sleeve. "I consider it a nigh miracle we managed to get as many here as we did." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago He nodded. "I've asked Radcliffe to let me know who was able to escape with her. Molony, obviously. And Hawley, unfortunately. But some others as well. Also whether anyone's been arrested." He paused. "Depending upon the answers, we may salvage the Society yet." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited "At least it's better he's in our hands, rather than someone who'd use the man against us," She sighed, shifting slightly in her seat, "And though I don't trust Radcliffe with really any number of Lodgers, she's better than nothing, I suppose." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "True, but Moriarty has Cheshire and his family. And I imagine Hawley's already told everything of use." "Still...at least we have Jekyll. And his research. And Bryson's balloon." A pause, followed by a fond smile. "And each other." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago She returned the smile, the warmth of it reflecting in her eyes. "Yes, that's one thing I'm very grateful of... I wouldn't have a prayer without you here." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Oh, I imagine you or Hela would make something of the situation. Hell," he said with a chortle, "you'd likely be organizing the lodgers in my stead." He finished the last of his food, set down his fork, and sighed in relief and satisfaction. "Nice to have a break, though. And I'm glad..." he looked around at the room, "to be able to offer this. Things worked out." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago “It’s certainly a great deal nicer than I would’ve been able to provide,” She agreed, raising an eyebrow as if daring him to correct her, “And I doubt I could do much more than organize and prepare a few beds, while you seem to be coordinating half the country to fix this mess.” “And... I’m not sure what all Hela would do. Perhaps just run off in the chaos.” She tilted her head to one side and shifted her gaze to just past him. Does that sound accurate to you? Don’t sound so accusatory, doctor. One of us has to have some sort of survival instinct and it sure as Hell ain’t you. Hm. I’m taking that as yes, then. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited He leaned his head to the side in a half-shrug. "Perhaps. It would be more likely to ensure individual survival in the short term," he had to admit. "Though a longer-term, group effort is necessary for the Society's continued existence. And, by extension, that of any Jekyll or Hyde," he mused. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Irritation rippled from the Hyde. He thinks I can’t handle myself alone? Helen chose not to respond to her, instead giving Lewis a light smile as she met his gaze again. “Funny, my counterpart and I were just on the topic...and by that logic, I’ve made better survival decisions than she.” Like bloody Hell you did. Doesn’t count if you did it for the other Lodgers rather than actually doing them for yourself. Alright, I’ll give you that...but you still would’ve hurt yourself in the long run. As would you, bleedin’ yourself dry all the time. You can’t keep that up forever. A rather tense pause, as they both fell silent. ...would you like to call it a draw? Hela gave a mental huff. Yeah. Fine. Yet another draw. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Ah. Interesting," he remarked, turning the hypothetical situation over in his head. "The key question being, would you have kept in decent health throughout the group endeavor?" he wondered. "You'd be of less use to your compatriots if you went about malnourished or sleep-deprived, for example. Might even come into play at a critical juncture. "On the other hand, haring off on one's own might get one caught by the likes of Moriarty after he'd had a chance to consolidate his hold on London and had the leisure to hunt one down." He shrugged. "No way to know how it would've turned out." Thankfully. "Moot point now, I suppose," he said, some of the tension leaving him. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Her expression shifted to one of slight surprise at his words before quickly composing itself into a polite mask, unease stirring in her chest. Then she blinked, realizing a beat too late what she had done... and grimaced faintly as she broke eye contact. “Apologies, I didn’t intend to close up, you just...” A soft chuckle, not entirely free of wariness. “...practically read my mind.” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "Really?" asked Lewis with a start of amused surprise. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago She gave a nod. "Your words echoed Hela and I's... quite closely. To be honest, it startled me a bit....but you're not actually able to hear other's thoughts, are you?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "I can't hear thoughts...merely sense feelings and energies," he clarified. "I felt Hela stir within you, but your thoughts are and ever shall be your own, thankfully." He reflected a moment. "I believe what happened just now must have been a case of simply...thinking along similar lines," he posited. "Of considering likely actions and their logical repercussions." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Ah," smiled Helen, relaxing back in her chair, "That's comforting to know." "You're probably right-- wouldn't be the first time we've wandered down the same mental path..." "I... do hope I haven't offended you," She added softly, "The idea of someone reading my thoughts has just... never sat well with me." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Not in the slightest," he reassured. "I'm of the same opinion, frankly." He thought back to encounters with someone who'd been able to read his thoughts. That was maddening. He let out a breath. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Something on your mind, Lewis?" She reached and took his hand lightly in her own. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "Just, ahm...thinking about different dimensions. Different beings." A pause. "In point of fact, I have encountered beings who could read thoughts. And then sought to hold me accountable for them, as if I'd meant to cause them offense. "They interfered with my life, with others' lives...as if we were mere playthings! Their very existence an affront to me, to everything I hold dear! "They very nearly drove me mad. I seriously entertained the thought of burning down that dimension's London just to see if anything was even real. "It wasn't my finest moment, but..." He gave her hand a squeeze. "I'm just...very glad to be here. And now," he said soberly. "With family." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Rapid-fire emotions flitted across her face, her expression seeming to soften and harden all at once. "I... am glad of the same," She responded as levelly as she could manage, swallowing back her indignation, "You really don't deserve to go through that, through any of that. Someone's thoughts are supposed to be private." A helpless shake of her head. "God, if one can't even have their own mind to themselves..." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Precisely!" he concurred. "What's the point of this clay continent if it cannae shield our inmost thoughts from those who'd pry?" 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago “There wouldn’t be much point at all, then,” She sighed, putting her other hand over his, “Every moment, every breath, you’d have to move, talk, think perfectly, or the world would judge you... it’d simply be too much.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "Ay," he agreed. "It nearly was." He regarded her. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to worry you." A sardonic chuckle. "It does, ah...put this Moriarty blighter in perspective though, doesn't it?" •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited By the time Lewis had taken care of other arrangements, the balloonist lodgers had arrived and settled in at the Tontine Hotel. Once he'd taken stock of who was where, and regrouped with Helen and Millie, he took it upon himself to have a telegram delivered to the address Ariadne had provided in her own. The telegram stated: MANY THANKS RADCLIFFE STOP SOME LODGERS SAFE HERE STOP WHO IS WITH YOU STOP IS ANYONE ARRESTED STOP STAY SAFE END This done, Weir rejoined the party at the Tontine. -------------------------------- "It'll be hard for me to move about the flat with over twenty people lying on the floor." Hobbimer said with a gesture to his wheelchair. He wheeled over to the kitchen. "A word please, Ariadne." Ariadne followed him into the kitchen. He faced her saddened. She didn't like it when he was like this. "If something bad has happened, you can tell me. It's not like I won't understand, Ariadne." "I know, but... If I do tell you, you wished you didn't know." Ariadne spoke back, quietly. "...Very well. Make your friends comfortable." Hobbimer told her. "Help Mrs. Booth with the sheets." A knock came at the door, Ariadne spinning round. Although it wasn't likely, she feared that it was someone from Moriarty. She looked to Molony, who shook his head smiling. She relaxed. "I'll get it." Ariadne told them, running down the stairs. Swinging the door open, she found that it was a telegram courier. "Telegram for Ariadne Radcliffe." the courier told her, outstretching a slip. "Thank you." Ariadne thanked, taking it whilst the courier went away. Tearing it open, she read it. It was from Lewis Weir. Reading it twice, she felt relieved. Ariadne ran back up the stairs, leaning to look at Hobbimer. "I've just got to go out a minute. Molony, help the housekeeper with the sheets. Charlie, one of our members is hurt, I need you to tend to him." Before Hobbimer could protest, Ariadne was already gone. ((Jekyll1886)) see more 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Back at the Tontine, Lewis encountered Alice and Richard, checked in on Jekyll and Lanyon, and brought lunch up to Millie and Helen. 3 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Ariadne ran to the telegram office as fast as she could. But then, halfway there, she stopped. She began to think, to realise. What if it wasn't from Weir? What if it was to find out who had escaped and who had been arrested? What if it had been intercepted and worked out? What if Moriarty had used it to his advantage? No, of course not. If Moriarty knew where she was, he would simply descend like a hawk. No, Weir sent it. Definitely. Definitely. She burst into the office, the clerk slightly wary of her, and began tapping away the message: TWE DOD MOL BIR ARC FLO PEN MAI LUC GRI LAV CAN HEL SIN MOS SAFE STOP NO ARRESTS STOP AWAIT INSTRUCTIONS END - A.J.I. RADCLIFFE With it sent, she made her way back to Hobbimer's. Night was close to falling. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited Back in Glasgow, Lewis received the telegram just before dinner. He decided to wait till morning to send another. Better for Radcliffe's group to stay put and stay safe tonight. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ((2000th comment pour moi.)) Ariadne finally went back, finding most of the beds prepared, and many of the Lodgers lying on them. They deserve a rest. Hobbimer was in his study, but she decided not to bother him. She instead elected to see how Griffin was doing. As he was the more injured of the group, he was allowed the spare room. The wound had been healed to say the least, but it would take time to properly fix. On her way to the room, she grabbed a jar of mayonnaise and placed it on Griffin's bedside table. Although he didn't look awake, per invisibility, she could tell that he was. "Put that on your face," Ariadne told him. "I want to see your face before I do this." The invisible man in the bed stirred and a blob of mayonnaise floated out of the jar, and formed the mouth of Griffin's face. It was smiling. "I'm surprised you haven't killed me yet." the floating mouth told her, as other parts of Griffin's face formed from the levitating blobs. "Be thankful." Ariadne told him. "There are a lot of people who will try. People who were your friends." "Aheheh, friends?" Griffin retorted. "Friends are people who I trust. I trust no one, least of all the Society." "So you betrayed us because you didn't trust us?" Ariadne asked, unfazed. Her eyes were tinted lilac. "No, because I could see the losing side immediately." Griffin responded, his face completely white. He rubbed the smidgens of mayonnaise all over his hands. "Moriarty will win, you know that? He will make all of you suffer, and then he'll control the hub of an empire." "Supportive words for the man who shot you." Ariadne smirked. Griffin shrugged. "What can I say? He's a man of ambition, like me. I'd have shot him once his usefulness had ended." Ariadne leaned back. "You're a monster." "You're getting that now?" Griffin replied, smiling. see more 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited Lewis, being in Glasgow, was unaware of the conversation taking place between Ariadne and Hawley. What he was aware of was Hawley's character...or lack thereof. Had Weir been privy to the conversation, he'd have agreed that Hawley and Moriarty were cut from the same cloth. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "What is Moriarty planning? What will he gain from their research?" Ariadne asked, ignoring him. "He wants to rule London 'from the wings'. That's what he told me when he kept me." "How?" Ariadne pressed him. "Using their research. My formula for spying and killing without detection; that Jasper's wolf-potion for foot-soldiers, Bryson's blueprint designs to watch over the city and Jekyll's research for... well, that I do not know." Ariadne's eyes flared. Henry's research. Where was he during all this? She stood up and turned to leave. "What will happen to me?" Griffin asked quickly. Ariadne stopped in the doorway. "If you're lucky, you'll just be expelled from the Society." Ariadne told him. "And if I'm unlucky?" Griffin queried. "Then you'll be expelled from life." Ariadne replied, before shutting the door and locking it. Griffin shrank back into the bed. Cow. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Ariadne went to Hobbimer's study, opening the door a crack. He was reading something. "Charlie?" she called. His bespectacled eyes looked up. "It's me." "Ariadne. Come in, come in." Hobbimer greeted. She walked in, pulling a small stool to him. "How's our guest?" "Oh, they'll be fine. I'm just worried about the ones that aren't with us." Ariadne replied. "No, no, the one you talked to." Hobbimer corrected. "The see-through man. How's he faring?" "Griffin?" Ariadne asked. "He'll be fine." Should I tell him? What Griffin did? Who did all this? "Charlie... I..." Ariadne mumbled. "I need to tell you something. But you mustn't overreact." Hobbimer nodded, curious but wary. "I lied to you. There wasn't an accident at the Society. We were... We were attacked by... By Professor James Moriarty." She didn't want to look at him. Hobbimer's expression was frozen for a moment, but relaxed not long after. He smiled reassuringly. "I see." Hobbimer replied. "I see. I can see why you kept that from me, and I sympathise. I'm only relieved that you escaped him. He won't look here, rest assured; he never knew that you were ever here anyway." see more 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Hobbimer reached a hand to Ariadne's chin, raising her eyes to meet his. Again smiling. Again knowing. "It's alright." Hobbimer told her. "You'll all be safe here. Even if he does come here, it won't be for them." "I just... Didn't know where else to go..." "I know, Ariadne." Hobbimer replied. "You can all stay here for a while until it's safe. Now, off you go." Ariadne smiled back, and left, closing the door quietly. She was incredibly lucky to have him. Better than her father, that was for sure. That bastard would send them out on their heels if she brought them to him. Molony came up to her. "We've got all the beds ready, Radders." he told her. "They're mostly sleeping or lying down." Ariadne looked in the living room, seeing virtually all the Lodgers on the sheets. "You must trust this Hobbimer fellow a lot." Molony said. "After what happened there." "I trust him with my life, Caliban." Ariadne replied. "But you already knew that, didn't you?" Molony smiled back. "Can't tell you the future after it has happened, luv. If I did, then that would change everything, making me useless. I'm not prepared for that to happen." "How did you get like that?" "A woman. A very mad woman." Molony told her. see more 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago After dinner was served, tomato soup with bread rolls for each, everyone turned in. Ariadne lay down on the bed nearest Griffin's room, but didn't go to sleep when the last candle was snuffed out. An hour passed, and the door hadn't been forced open. She didn't hear movement either. Satisfied, she closed her eyes and slept. 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy